Jean Rooney
'Jean Rooney '''is a girl from a poor village who appears at the end of the game. She visits the Drevis Clinic to get cured of her inborn feebleness. It is ''implied that she is killed by Aya Drevis, who now turns people into dolls, just like her father. Appearance Jean is a young girl with long dark brown hair that has bangs parted on both sides with two yellow pegs on the left sides, beautiful light green eyes. She wears a long white dress. Personality Jean is seen to be very sweet, shy and energetic girl who even blushed when Aya Drevis commented on her eyes being beautiful and she considered Aya to be beautiful as well, from the very moment she met Aya. History In the true ending, Jean states that she is visiting the Drevis clinic because she had been born feeble and her own doctor had given up on her after learning that her family was poor. It is heavily implied that Aya Drevis kills her and turns her into a doll due to several factors. When Maria states "It runs in the family..." several dolls can be seen within the building along with a ladder to a basement and a red book that resembles Alfred Drevis' (Aya's father) book on anatomy. Also, it is not common practice to use anesthesia on patients for checkups, something Aya applies to Jean after stating that she finds Jean's eyes to be beautiful which is something her father would say when collecting parts to make dolls. Aya also tells Jean that she'll "...never suffer again." which is unlikely unless Jean's life would be ending soon or Aya had discovered a cure to all suffering. Jean also hears hoofbeats outside and had said that an old lady had given her a ride in a carriage some of the way to the clinic and by this time Maria had grown old enough to be able to be considered "an old lady". However, in opposition to Aya's implied murder, Maria's loyalty to Alfred Drevis was largely due to him saving her from the streets; an act that was ironically not one of kindness at the time as evidenced by Alfred wanting to use Maria as a doll, but then discovering her ability to heal and deciding she'd be of more use alive. Maria may be unaware of Alfred's original intentions for her, and thus her statement "It runs in the family..." could have a separate meaning. In addition, Dio asks Aya to not forget the people murdered by her father, and creating replicas of dolls could serve Aya as a reminder. Basements are fairly common additions to buildings, and given the sprite based nature of the graphics, a red book gives little idea to its contents without character interaction. Complimenting someone's appearance is, in contemporary society, considered a kindly act and Aya had been given a charm by her mother that she had said would let Aya be "happy for the rest of (her) life." and could want to use the same charm on her patients, thus ending their suffering. Category:Characters Category:Female